Sinister Smiles
Sinister Smiles is an Extra Challenge for Conundrum's Challenge, featuring Smiley as the main enemy. The main goal is to run around the main building, looking around for 6 items needed to unlock the exit, while being chased by Smiley. Gameplay The gameplay consists of looking for 6 floppy disks in the building while Smiley constantly chases you down. Smiley always knows where the player is, and takes sharp turns to keep up with the player. Music will plays when Smiley is close. Once the 6th item is taken all of the lights around the area go red. The majority of the area will get blocked off by gates. From there, it is a linear path to the exit, while getting chased by an enraged Smiley. Strategy The strategy to beat this challenge is to map a layout of where to go for each item, and to be cautious of Smiley chasing you. Don't worry if Smiley is directly behind you, as he is slower than you, and will eventually start slowing back if you move in a straight line. Try to make a direct path to each item, without taking too many corners. Do not worry about getting too close to Smiley, as his death hitbox is oddly small, and you have to be incredibly close to him for him to catch you. During the escape sequence, if you have no idea where to run to next, don't be afraid to start running around in circles to map out where to go if you get lost. Tips Below are some tips on how to overcome Smiley in this difficult challenge. * Items make a sound once you get close, so try to listen closely for them. * Smiley is slightly slower than the player; the player walkspeed is 16, while Smiley's walkspeed is 14.5. This means that, as long as you find moments to run in a straight line, it is possible to outrun Smiley for a while. * All items are always in the exact same spot every time you play: ** The first item is located on the first floor, to the bottom right corner of the floor from where the player spawns (although you will need to trigger the Smiley cutscene before the gate opens.) ** The next two items are located on the second floor . ** the fourth item is found at the opposite side of the entrance stairs in Floor 3, ** the fifth item is found at the end of Floor 1. ** The sixth and final item is found inside a hole, located in the room beside where Item 4 is found. * When escaping after collecting the 6th item, note that the way to the goal is to run straight to Floor 3, run around Floor 3 to the other set of stairs, and then run back down to spawn. ** Smiley is also likely to kill you once you reach the goal, as the game does not teleport you immediately once you get to the goal. Don't worry if that happens, as long as you got the SINISTER SMILES badge, then you've successfully beaten Sinister Smiles. Gallery TBA Trivia * The escape sequence, while likely is coincidence, is oddly similar to the Stranger Sewers escape sequence in Dark Deception, where there is a linear path the player must follow, and many areas are blocked off, with a monster chasing you as you run.